Sea Pirates
by Kali Sorn
Summary: Quinn Fabray is the daughter of Port Royals Governor. Her father has set an arranged marriage for her that she has no desire to go though with. Quinn meets a beautiful pirate and falls for her. Will they end of happily ever after or will they end up hung?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters used in this story.**

**Author's Note: In the first two chapters there will be some Quinn/Finn going on but nothing romantic. Feel free to give feed back if you so desire. **

* * *

January 1st 1705  
Today is a very big day for Port Royal. Father always makes sure on the first of January there is a great celebration. As the servants clean and ready the house I still have yet to get out of bed. It is not such for a young proper lady like myself to do so, but I can not help it. I have no willingness to attend yet another of my father's parties. They all end the same. He makes it a mission to scout out proper wealthy men, so that I will hurry and marry. Such a sad thing to do when I don't wish to be wed.

I hear my father shout, "Quinn Fabray! Are you being readied yet for the party tonight?" I sigh in a very unladylike manner. I choose not to reply, but call on my servants to help me dress. I stare into the mirror as the servants ready me for the party. As they help me into my gown father knocks on the door. "I can not wait for the party to begin. I hear very fine men will be attending tonight," he says smiling at my reflection in the mirror. I smile back without a word being spoken and as he turns to leave he hesitates. "I want you on your best behavior tonight Quinn. I know how you like to disappear during the parties," he whispered in a stern voice. He walks out of the room and I start to frown. I glance out the window and see the sun has yet to go down and let a breath out I didn't know I was holding.

After I am dressed in the proper dress attire I walk down stairs to find some guests have shown early for the party. I greet them hello with a smile and my father seems delighted. "Hello Miss. Fabray! I hear you have yet to find a man to wed," says Mrs. Latimore with the most horrid smile I have ever seen. I respond with, "I am afraid so Mrs. Latimore. Father and I just can not seem to find a proper man." We converse in small talk and when my mother walks into the room she excuses herself to her. I look out the window once more waiting for this day to be over with.

As I am standing outside conversing with one of the many guests my father pulls me away with a quick, "Excuse us for a moment please." He leads me into the dinning hall where a man with short brown hair, and brown eyes awaits us. Once my father and I are standing close to him he takes my hand into his and kisses it saying his name is Finn Hudson. The sound of his voice makes my skin crawl. I put on my most proper ladylike smile and say, " Hello Finn, my name is Quinn Fabray it is a pleasure to meet you." He smiles and my father decides to walk away but before doing so whispers into my ear, "Best behavior Quinn." Finn pulls a chair from the dinning table for me to sit on and I do so as he takes the seat beside me. "You are very beautiful Quinn! Russel told me that you are looking for a man to wed and I'm just that man" he speaks. I can not help but laugh at his words. Most men my father have me talk with start off with some small talk. after my laughter dies down I reply, "I'm sorry Finn but we have just met. If we were to wed I would have to know you somewhat better." This makes him frown and I can see his face turn red. All of a sudden he slams his fist down on the dinning table. This makes me jump out of my seat only to be pushed back onto it. "I, Finn Hudson will not be rejected by such a woman as you. Your father has told me about how disrespectful you are. A woman such as yourself should be grateful that he has even given you an option of who you'd like to wed but that ends here." He gives me an icy glare as he walks away. I sit in my chair for what it seems like an eternity. With shaky legs I get up and walk to my bedroom upstairs making sure no one sees me doing so.

I need a drink is the only thing coursing through my head as I shut and lock the door to my room. I undress and quickly put on a much smaller gown. I check the mirror and turn to the window on the left. I slowly unlock and open the window before sliding out. The great thing about my father's parties is that they are always in the back of the garden or centered inside the house near the dinning hall, and this gives me the perfect opportunity to climb out of my window whenever I please. I know I'm far from a proper lady. Every time I leave the parties I go to a place called Neptune's Lust. I thought I would be talk of Port Royal by now, going to a tavern full of pirates. I always guessed the pirates keep hush about me because I am one of the more pretty ladies who venture into the tavern. Most of the pirates can't take their eyes off of me.

When I make it to the tavern I slowly walk in, walking by tables full of pirates whistling at me. I take a seat after I am handed the ale I purchased. A few sips into my drink three pirates sit down at my table. I smile, a real smile this time, and greet them, "Hello gentlemen. How are you tonight?" They smile, showing their rotting yellow teeth. Two of them are nursing their ale while the more muscular pirate decides to reply, "Mighty fine now a lass like you has walked in. We are looking for a wench to come service our cap'n. Cap'n loves the pretty young lasses." I slowly think over what the pirate has asked me, after all it wouldn't be the first time I've bedded a pirate. "I would love to be your captains wench for the night," I say in a flirtatious manner. They stand and say to follow them, and I do so not really thinking of all the consequences.

The pirates lead me to a somewhat run down looking shack in a part of Port Royal I'm not so familiar with. They open the door and rush me inside only to lock it from the outside. I stand there starting to feel the ale kick in. I feel eyes on me as a walk about the shack and then I see her. She has got to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I am by no means one of those who seek pleasure in other women, but this woman could make me change my ways. I come closer to her and say, "Hi, you wouldn't be the captain... would you?" Her tan face perks up and she pulls me close to her body and replies with a husky, "Yes, and I assume you are a willin' wench?" At this question I start to undo the back of my gown while smiling at her.

She grabs my hands, turns me around and rams me into the door. I moan as she rips open my gown. Her hands grope my breast and she bites my neck. "Such a dirty little wench, letting a pirate have their way with you," she whispers into my ear as her hand makes it into my bloomers. She rubs two fingers through my already wet lips, and she carefully avoids my clit. She slowly circles my entrance and pushes her two fingers inside. I feel my walls cling to her, and she moans. Her thrusts are slow and I need more. "Please.. Please faster," I say. "Come on wench beg for it like you really want it," she smiles against my neck. "Please captain I want it. I need it. Please give it to me. I promise to be a good wench," and that does it. her fingers are moving inside me so fast and hard I can't help but scream. I get blindsided by my orgasm and nearly past out losing the feeling in my legs. She doesn't catch me when I feel to my knees but instead she take her pants down and I am face to face with her sex. I can smell her arousal, and I also feel the hand on the back of my head pushing me closer to it. I open my mouth and start to suck her clit, keeping my promise to be a good wench. She throws her head back in pleasure and hisses, "Yeah wench just like that, don't you stop." I continue sucking and then add two fingers just like she did. I feel her tight walls clamp down fingers and I know shes about to orgasm, and when she does it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Soon after we are done she knocks on the door and her crew mates open it. I feel terribly embarrassed by the fact that they could have been out there the whole time. I quickly leave before I can be questioned or kidnapped.

_Quinn Fabray's Personal Dairy_  
**January 2th 1705**  
Today father and mother asked Mrs. Scorn to take my measurements. Father decided I will marry Finn Hudson rather I like it or not. He makes my skin crawl with a bitter unpleasantness. I would much rather be with the woman I met down at the tavern. In all my twenty years of living never once have I been allowed off this land, nor on a ship. I believe I am destined to forever be trapped here.


End file.
